Electronic components, such as inductors, may be implemented on substrates such as an integrated circuit die or a printed circuit board (PCB). Such implementations involve placing patterns of material (e.g., as conductive material) on one or more substrate layers. This placement may be through lithographic techniques.
The connection of particular elements in such implementations to nodes, such as ground, is desirable in certain situations. Techniques to provide such connections are also desirable.